


A Dance With Death

by celinra, dracoon



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV), TvN Pied Piper, 라이어 게임 | Liar Game (TV)
Genre: Other, long live Ryu Youngjae, look at my trifecta of assholes, this is really just an archive for me to vomit about random thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinra/pseuds/celinra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoon/pseuds/dracoon
Summary: A crossover nobody wanted but I exclusively deserve.All characters belong to Ryu Youngjae and TvN, since he says his works all take place in the same universe. In fact, this piece was birthed precisely because he mentioned this in an interview years ago. Thanks dude.What happens when you toss a predatory, feral serial killer with a sociopathic genius show host and an unhinged domestic terrorist? You get one big Fuck and a lot of chaos.
Relationships: I pray for your sanities you do not want this period
Kudos: 5





	A Dance With Death

**Author's Note:**

> The iteration of Doyoung in this belong to me because I love Doyoung and thus he would suffer. User Celinra lovingly crafted Heesung after Pied Piper ended, and this iteration here belongs to them. 
> 
> They are my favourite boys and I will fight you.
> 
> Spoilers for Liar Game, Pied Piper AND Psychopath Diary. You’ve been warned.

When Inwoo’s eyes adjusted to the light, he glanced towards the two figures that sat across him and narrowed his gaze, confused. He hadn’t received any visitors since he had been imprisoned, and he preferred it that way. From the hunter, he was the hunted now. There was little joy to be derived in that, and he saw everyone who came to visit him (well, just these two really) to be here for the sole sake to mock him. 

He eyed them both warily, suspicion mired in curiosity as he studied the unlikely duo before him. One was a tall and pale man, his grey streaked hair barely kept and icy eyes staring back at him almost derisively: but what caught his attention first was the large orange tabby on his lap, the man’s hand stroking it rhythmically and calmly. The other was shorter, stockier, his features obscured by a large set of spectacles and a cap, but his glare was unyielding when his gaze fell upon them. 

The cogs in Inwoo’s brain, much less scheming than before from lack of use and being worn down, began to turn as he struggled to put names to faces. It was difficult to reconcile predator from prey, especially he knew how they were both people he _should_ fear. Watching Inwoo think, he watched the grey-haired man placed his cat down and it dashed towards Inwoo, taking a swipe out of his ankle. Inwoo flinched, expressionless- thankfully it was his bad leg, and the cat seemed satisfied at this before returning to its owner with a mew. 

Swiping at him however jogged Inwoo’s memory, and he leant forward, handcuffed fists tightly clenched at who he was now up against. 

“Kang Doyoung, who hosted Liar Game and was then imprisoned for economic crimes, you vanished the night before your court hearing and was never seen again,” Inwoo began smugly, watching the man look utterly and completely unfazed by the motion. He was thrown off by this, his sneer fading slightly, but plowed on, relentless and with little to lose, “You tried to stage your own suicide packaged as entertainment, and are known to fool even lie detectors by being completely emotionless. You’re no different from me.” 

His glance fell on the bespectacled man, his malicious swagger quickly returning realising how similar his company was with him. “Yoon Heesung. One of the best reporters of the country, turned terrorist and confessed on live television. You even nearly crashed a plane, but last reports said you were shot and slipped into a coma. You’re the _Pied Piper_. Killed people in the name of justice. You’re a skilled hunter yourself, I’ll give you that.” What he didn’t expect was his sneer being matched by a primal snarl from Heesung himself, one that seemed almost entirely ignored by Doyoung and his cat. 

Inwoo relaxed again, turning to them with a wide, charismatic smile. “I suppose we must’ve gathered here because our goals are aligned,” he began, fluidly slipping into his original persona to start pitching, but was interrupted by the grey-haired man raising a dismissive hand. The cat stopped rubbing against its owner’s leg, instead crouching down with eyes focused on Inwoo himself. Doyoung smiled to himself as though he had remembered a secret he couldn’t tell, eying Inwoo up and down before looking to his companion. 

“Fearful and broken,” he declared to Heesung, and Inwoo visibly bristled at being seen through so easily before letting out a growl at his next words, “Yet so willing to put up a desperate song and dance in the hopes of us helping him escape. It’s almost _adorable_.” Doyoung’s words were sickly sweet and deeply sarcastic, but he seemed too confident to be able to talk the way he should. Heesung’s glare fell upon Inwoo again, and to his credit, Inwoo shrank slightly and fell silent knowing his place. 

“I don’t like this,” Heesung grunted reluctantly, searching Inwoo once again, “But you could be onto something. A stopped clock’s still right twice a day.” Inwoo fidgeted, placing his hands in his lap- suddenly his prison uniform seemed very interesting. He felt someone examine him, roughly lifting his head by the chin with a gloved hand before Heesung examined him deeply, eyes gleaming. Seemingly satisfied, he pushed Inwoo back against the chair and stood up, hands jammed in his pockets as he turned to Doyoung once again. 

“He’s glib and smart. We’d need to work on some reconditioning, but I think he could be a useful attack dog,” Heesung confirmed, and Inwoo’s gaze shifted from fear to anger and finally resigned incredulity. _Reconditioning? Attack dog?_ What were they babbling about? Who gave them the right to move him- Seo Inwoo, the hunter, and put him on a leash? His wounded pride manifested as a snarl across his features, glaring now at them both from his pathetic spot eating it on the ground. 

Doyoung nodded to himself, standing up as well before he turned back to Inwoo. “You were mostly right,” he replied, though the tone he took had suddenly become eerily cold and self-assured, “We diverge in the way we hunt. Of course, we would value a resource like yourself, but we need to stamp out some…bad habits first. I would have assumed prison would have taken care of that. It is quite the shame that it did not.” 

Inwoo’s pupils shrank at what he immediately knew was a threat. “W-what do you mean?” he managed to eke out, unable to stop the fear from creeping into his voice- a sociopathic genius and a domestic terrorist joining hands to recruit him? What was happening to him? “What do you w-want from me?” 

The man across his cell had told him he should be _happy_ to be prey. Suddenly, compared to being a chained beast under the service of these two? It seemed extremely appealing to Inwoo as he struggled to his feet, quaking slightly in his shoes as he staunchly avoided their gazes. 

He had unfinished business beyond his cell, but this was the last way he had wanted to gain access into settling them. 

For the first time in a long time, Seo Inwoo was _terrified_. He knew what they were capable of, and their combined capacities far outstripped his ability to manipulate them both. Every motion he made and mask he put on only accelerated playing into their hands, and being unable to formulate a game plan against them was what threw him off the most. 

“We will return,” Doyoung’s voice was quiet, but exerted control: Inwoo reached for his neck unconsciously, already sensing the collar rapidly tightening around him, “By then, I would be certain you would have come to a decision.” Heesung gave a confident smile as he placed a hand on Doyoung’s shoulder and they began to leave, the cat trailing behind. It glanced at him once last time, letting out a hiss of annoyance at his presence, before it exited, leaving Inwoo shivering in the corner of the waiting room. 

He sank to his knees before hugging himself tightly, almost catatonic. 

No. 

Not like this. 


End file.
